Remind Me To Thank You
by Britney628
Summary: Movie: Anastasia. For the contest at deviantart. Anya and Dimitri.
1. Together Outside Paris

The bulk of this was written quickly and I'm guessing at a not very inspirational moment, so it may not be my best. Of course, I wait until the last day to enter to look at it again.

…

"Come on!"

They hiked up the hill, miles from the city, hardly any light but the ones they were leaving behind in the distance. Above, the stars we're getting brighter.

"Tell me again _why_ we're here."

"You'll find out once we get there."

"Where exactly is _there_?"

"I'll let you know when I find it."

It was a Friday night, Dimitri had told Anya they could do whatever she wanted tonight. When he came home that afternoon, Anya had surprised Dimitri by telling him to pack whatever he needed to survive the night.

_._

_._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_You'll see."_

_._

_._

Dimitri was yet to find out.

…

"Oh, over there," She pointed. "See it?"

"Umhum."

"It looks like Pooka." She paused and searching for another one. This was nice. Paris was wonderful, a real dream come true, but it had been a will since they'd been out of the city. Anya figured Dimitri might appreciate it too. "See that one over there?"

"Yea."

She looked up at Dimitri, who was leaning on his elbow looking at her with light smirk, rather than the constellations she was making up. "You're not even looking!"

Dimitri give a small chuckled. "Yeah, I am." He wore a slight grin.

She turned back to the picture above her.

"See that one?"

"Sure."

She barely glanced up at him for a fraction of a second. "It's Big Slick. See the sly look, the cocky grin,_ the gumption to trick innocent young orphans..._" Dimitri grabbed her and started to tickle her. She deserved it.

"Stop it!"

"Oh, is that so?"

Anya was in fits of laughter. "Dimitri!" He didn't stop. "Get off," she choked through a wide grin.

Finally, he stopped and smiled down at her.

"What makes you so sure that's me, hmm?" He raised his brows, waiting for an answer.

"Hmm… See the wedding band on his finger?"

"The sign he finally got caught and punished?"

Anya tackled him. They ended up wresting down the hillside, Anya winning.

When they reached the bottom, she was quick to pin Dimitri to the ground. "And to think," she started. "I brought you here to thank you," she said, giving him that feminine smile.

"For what?"

Her smile grew. "Saving my life."

Dimitri smiled in thought, and then looked back up at her. "You did that yourself you know."

"I meant when I was _eight_."

Dimitri smiled. He hadn't been aware she even knew it was him. "You're welcome." She _did_ though, and so she leaned down and gave him her final expression of gratitude: a kiss.


	2. The Trip

It's late. I have an idea to change the last few lines, but seeing as it's almost midnight, this isn't the best time for me to develop it.

…

"_Moscow_," Dimitri mused. "Not exactly the _safest_ choice, hum?"

"I don't have a problem with it."

"I've realized."

She just had to go back to Russia. Why in the world would she want to do that?He was having trouble respecting her wishes, considering Russia was the last place on earth they should be.

Anya knew they'd have to take precaution, but she wanted to go. Vlad had been up for it. And Dimitri… Dimitri just had to deal with it. It was only for two days.

"Dimitri, we're already on the train. Let's just get through this peacefully," Vlad tried. Unlikely it would be any use. Dimitri just looked offended in his seat next to Anya.

"Alright, _fine_," he started up. "I'm just saying that I think we should have picked a different place."

"Where would _you_ have chosen to go," Anya asked.

"I don't know. Somewhere less _Russian_."

Anya knew this would start up again. He was the only one not looking forward to this trip. "Well then you should have said something before we left," she replied simply.

"I _did_. _Remember?_ _You_ told me to stop complaining unless I wanted to swap sleeping arrangements with…_him_." Dimitri gestured towards Pooka, who made a low growling sound.

"Come now, Dimitri," Vlad cut in. "This trip will be good for all of us. Besides, I'd love to hear about how Pooka received _your_ side of the bed." He chuckled.

_Thanks for the help, Vlad_. Dimitri frowned at his old friend. Anya fiddled with her necklace, trying to keep the smirk from developing on her face.

"So much for '_remind me to thank you, Dimitri_.'"


End file.
